Death Walks In Beacon Hills
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: Look I don't know where the idea of this story came from but I hope you like it because it also has wrestling people in it too. So yes three story crossover. You want to know what it is about red it. Luv Sin!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover of three different things, One is Teen Wolf and Two The Walking Dead. Then I had to throw in my wrestling. Sorry I had to do it. I own nothing but my plot, Shade, her wolves and anyone else your don't know. How you like it. Luv Sin!**

 **Shade: Honestly she cares but I don't.**

 **Sin: Shade shut the f... uo.**

 **Sin: Enjoy!**

 **Death Walking In Beacon Hills**

 **One: Meeting the survivors of the end of the world…**

 **The group watch as a car came at them. When it stop right in front of them a girl rolled down the driver side window. "You know just because the world is ending doesn't mean that you got to be rude too. Please move so I can leave?"**

" **Where are you going so fast?" Daryl asked her.**

" **The one place the zombies won't go because of the supernatural people there. My home Beacon Hills. Like the zombies know not to go there. My brother called me on our satellite phones." She said to him.**

" **So it is safe?" Rick asked her.**

" **It was two minutes ago. You all good people? If you are you can come with me if you have your own cars. I already got my animals in here with me but I can fit about three people in here. Lobo in the back with the others. You aren't special." She said to them.**

" **It would be wise for the boy and the girl and one of their parents to ride with me. My wolves don't like many men. So are you going or not?" She asked them.**

 **Carol, Sophie and Carroll walked to her car as the others went to their cars. "Oh and my name is Shade!?**

" **Carroll, my daughter Sophie and Carol Rick's son." Carroll said to her and she smiled.**

" **Come on and get in. They don't bite. Because they know better." Shade said in a growl and the puppies in the back put their heads down.**

" **They are wolves." Carol said to her.**

" **My wolves. My pack." She said to him.**

" **So what do you mean supernatural people?" Carol asked her and she looked at Carroll.**

" **I am a werewolf. So is my brother and our friends. We have a banshee in our friend too. There are some others but I will tell you all about it when we stop to camp. Carroll would you like to drive?" Shade asked the pretty dirty blond woman.**

" **I would love too. But I don't know where we are going." She said to her.**

" **That is true. So it looks like I am driving." Shade said as she waited for the others to get behind her.**

…

 **Beacon Hills…**

" **She is on her way home. She should be here in two days." Stiles said to Scott.**

" **I wonder how many people she is going to bring with her." Scott said to him.**

" **I told her no more then 20. And if it is over 20 there better be children in the group." Stiles said to him.**

" **I don't think she can fit 20 into her car." Scott said to him.**

" **They will have their own cars." Stiles said to him and he nodded at him.**

" **Beside we know Shade she will not bring them if she don't like them." Scott said to him.**

" **Unless the group she is bring wouldn't leave them behind." Stiles said to him.**

" **Then she will leave the ones that will not leave him behind and bring the children here. We both know that she will not bring bad people here. This is the only good place to come to because we are here. I can't believe that us being werewolves saved the town from becoming like the rest of the world." Scott said to him.**

" **I think it is neat that they are afraid of us." Stiles said to him.**

" **I still think we should put up a fence to keep out the people that we don't want here." Derek said to him.**

" **We will talk to Shade when she gets here about that. You heard my dad before he left with Peter and Chris to go to find more food." Stiles said to him.**

" **Yes, I know you are in charge until Shade gets here if he isn't back before she comes home." Derek said to him.**

" **So is she alive?" Melissa asked from behind them.**

" **She is on her way back with her wolves." Stiles said to her.**

" **Her wolves?" Melissa asked him.**

" **We all know how Shade is with animals. And with how we all are werewolves she acted when she heard that a hunter a regular hunter shot and killed a mother wolf that had six wolf puppies she went out and found them. She had them following her out of the woods because of course she is a true alpha like Scott is. Lucky bitch. But she got them to her house like two months before this happen. And we all know that she spoiled them as much as she could. So we all know that they will not be able to go into the wild like they should." Stiles said to her.**

" **Just like you Stiles." Melissa said to him.**

" **Ok, just like I would have done." He said to her.**

 **With Stiles' Sister**

 **Shade watched the people as she was taking care of her wolves. "You are a werewolf?"**

" **Yes, a true alpha. It is the reason I am sleeping in the woods away from you all. Although I marked the camp as mine too. So you all should be safe." She told Rick and he looked at her.**

" **How did you mark the camp as yours?" Daryl asked her and she smiled.**

" **I peeped around the camp. That way they smell that it and whoever is in it are mine." She told him.**

" **So they wouldn't come around us?" Daryl asked her and she nodded to him.**

" **They will not get anyone here. But my dad and two others might find us. We are only a day away from Beacon Hills, one of them is my alpha although I am much more powerful then him. Then any of the others in Beacon Hills." Shade said to them.**

" **How is that?" Daryl asked her and she smiled as her eyes glowed purple.**

" **The color of my eyes tell you that I am not a regular alpha. I am a true female alpha. And it has nothing to do with me being a female." She said to them.**

" **No, it means that you are very protected of your pack. And if anyone kills any of your pack then you will be getting them back really bad. It is the only werewolf that can't be killed for their powers. Because you got to be born a female alpha to be one." Carol said to her and she smiled.**

" **You are really smart." She said to him.**

" **I read that book in the backseat. Really a great read." He said to her.**

" **Yes, it is." She said to him as she watched her wolf puppies. "Come!"**

 **All six of the puppies ran to her and she smiled. "What are their names?"**

" **This is Sargone, his twin Lobo, Shadow is a girl, Fire is the red one, Ice is the white one, They are the only girls. And the black and gray one is, Troy. It was the only name he liked." Shade said to them.**

" **I like their names." Daryl said to her.**

" **They picked them. I just started to call them names that I thought they were like and they didn't come to me until I said Troy and he walked to me. Sargone and Lobo would the ones that were the hardest to find names for. It took two days to get them to pick a name they like." Shade said to him.**

" **So let me guess, Shadow is Shadow because she is all black?" Carol asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

 **Are they regular wolves? Or are they werewolves puppies?" Daryl asked her.**

" **We will see next month." She said to him and he nodded.**

" **You mean that they can be real werewolves puppies? This is how they look after they are born?" Rick asked her and she nodded.**

" **Only if the mother and dad are born werewolves. I wouldn't have puppies because I was bit. But my alpha was born a werewolf so if he gets another werewolf that was born a werewolf pregnant they would come out like this. And the mother would stay a wolf until her babies turn into human babies. And if a werewolf is killed as a wolf they will stay a wolf unless they are sprinkle with a wolf bane that shows their true form." Shade told them.**

" **Was that how you knew they are werewolves?" Carol asked her.**

" **I am a werewolf, I can't touch the stuff. So I am just guessing here. Either way they are now my puppies. So it don't matter to me." She said as she got out the food that she had for them.**

" **Wow, they eat better then you do." Daryl said to her.**

" **They need it more then me." She said as she got the steaks into their bowls.**

" **So what are you eating?" Daryl asked her.**

" **I already ate for today. So I am good." She said to him.**

 **Shadow looked up at her and whined. "I am ok, Shadow."**

 **Shadow shook her head and pushed her steak to her and Shade smiled as she shake her head no at her. Shadow started to growled as she started to steal all of the other's steaks and pushed them to her and growled at the others that were whining. "Fuck! Daryl you all got anywhere I can cook a steak for myself or she will not let anyone eat?"**

" **How do you want it?" He asked her and she smiled.**

" **Not bleeding but not done all the way?" She asked him and he nodded as he took the steaks that she was holding out to him. "Cook you and these four one too. My wolves like you three and Carroll and Sophie."**

" **Sophie really like them." Carroll said from the camp that was closest to Shades.**

" **I am glad." She said to her.**

" **So what is so different between Humans and werewolves?" Carroll asked as her and Sophie came over to her tent.**

" **The only different with werewolves is when they find their mate there is no one else that they would love beside the children they have. They can't hurt their mate. It is like hurting yourself. And yes they came be mated to humans. But humans don't understand the forever thing. They can leave them just like that and not think about them anymore. But when a werewolf finds it's mate their life comes about what will make their mate happy. If a werewolf lost their mate they will go crazy and kill themselves or died and come back to find a new mate for their new life." Shade said to her.**

" **But you said their only have one mate." Carol said to her.**

" **For every life they live they have a mate but it is hard because not all of the werewolves meet their true mate. Some just settled for someone that they like and treat them like their true mate." Shade said to him.**

" **That sucks for them." Carroll said to her.**

" **Yes because if they meet their mate after they settled then their wolf makes them go after their mate." Shade said to her.**

" **You say it like you know what it feels like." She said to her.**

" **Before I was bitten my boyfriend was bitten like two years before and we were going out when it happen. His wolf loved me and was really gentle with me. But then a new girl came to our school and she was a nice girl Until his wolf smelled her scent as his mate. Scott was our best friend. My and my brother's best friend. But he just stop calling me, stop coming over and stop going out with me without a word. So when I saw him and her kissing in the hallway I was heartbroken but my brother was pissed at him. Chained him up on his first and second full moon. He taped it for me and I ain't going to lie, I found it funny that a werewolf that was stronger then my brother was chained to his bed and couldn't get up. He almost made him piss in his boxers. I would have but my brother is much nicer then I am with payback so he let him go to the bathroom that was in his room."**

" **Then when he found out that his mate was a hunter of supernatural people I was mad at his wolf. But I didn't do anything about it. Allison is nice but she fears nothing. But she decided that her and her dad would stop hunting and become protectors of the ones that can't take care of their selves no matter what they are." She told them.**

" **You left a lot of that story out." Carroll said to her.**

" **But she stills know how to tell a story." A guy said to her.**

" **Dad!" Shade said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **Hello, Shade." A different guy said to her.**

" **Chris." She said to him as she looked around for Peter.**

 **She saw him near her puppies and growled at him. "Peter! Get away!"**

 **Peter flashed his red eyes at her and she flashed her purple eyes at him and he showed her his neck. "Fuck!"**

" **What?" John asked Peter.**

" **She is a true female alpha! So she is the one that we all got to listen to." Peter said to him.**

" **I knew that she would be a true alpha but not a female one." John said to him.**

" **You still eating your veggies?" She asked her dad and he flashed his red eyes at her and she looked at Peter.**

" **Wasn't me." He said to her.**

" **I am killing Scott or one of the twins." She said to him.**

" **Scott." Her dad told her.**

" **If it didn't take he would be dead." She said to him.**

" **But we knew that it would take. It took with you and Stiles. So we knew that it would take with him. But we didn't think he would be a alpha." Chris said to him.**

" **What are you one too?" She asked Chris.**

" **Yes, but I am a beta." He said as his eyes shined blue.**

" **What about Allison? Melissa?" She asked them.**

" **Still human. They want you to be the one that bites them." John said to her.**

" **I will think about it. Peter you got two seconds to get away from my puppies or you will die and stay dead this time." Shade said to him.**

 **He walked over to where they were as Daryl put a steak on the table for the ones that she told him to cook them for. "Peter there are steaks in the cooler by the tent over there. You cook them."**

" **Just three. The others are for the puppies." She said to him.**

" **They eat better then we do." John said to her.**

" **They need it to be strong." She said to him as she cut into her steak.**

" **So how much food did you find?" She asked them.**

" **Honestly we found a trunk on the road to Beacon Hills that is full with cans and candy. But we have no one that can drive it." He said to her.**

" **I can drive it." Daryl said to him.**

" **Really? That is great. So how many are in your group?" John asked him.**

" **There are about 24 and that is with two kids, a baby and a woman that is pregnant." Shade said to him.**

" **You don't ever listen to your brother." He said with a smile.**

" **I am the oldest. I don't got to listen to him." She said to him and he nodded.**

" **So how is my hellhound doing with out me?" She asked him.**

" **Trying to fuck your brother." Peter said to her.**

" **He better not be. Perish is my hellhound." Shade growled to him.**

" **He isn't, he is hang around the house in your room waiting for you to get back. Peter you need to stop being like this. It wouldn't be funny watching her kill her brother and you know it." John said to him.**

" **Oh, I wouldn't kill him. I would make him wish that I did. Stiles is my brother and I will not share my mates with him." She growled at John.**

" **Why do you mean mates?" Chris asked her.**

" **The most difference between a alpha and a female alpha is the female alpha has four -ten mates. Depends on if they are true female alphas or not." Carol said to Chris.**

" **How old are you?" Chris asked him.**

" **He is 16 and really too smart. How did you know that?" Rick asked his son.**

" **I read the books in the back seat of her car. They were a great read. But the one that was the greatest read was her journal." Carol said and she looked at him.**

" **You keep what you read too yourself." She said as she pointed at him.**

 **Peter smiled as he stood up. "Where do you think you are going?"**

" **I am going to go get the steaks to cook." He said to her.**

" **Carol go get my journal from my tent for me." She said to him and he did what she asked him to do.**

" **I wouldn't do that to you." Peter said to her and she smiled.**

" **You just lied to me." She told him.**

 **Carol handed her the journal and she smiled. "Go get the steaks and go cook them." She told Peter.**

" **So you three got you tent? You can put it up next to my camp." Shade said to them.**

" **We forgot it because someone was being an asshole." John said as he looked at Peter.**

" **I said I was sorry." Peter said to him.**

" **I got another one in my back seat." Shade said to him.**

" **I will get it." Chris said as he stood up to go get it.**

" **Here the car is locked." She said as she handed him the keys.**

" **So, Derek wants to build a wall around Beacon Hills. What do you think about that?" John asked her and she smiled at that.**

" **There are bad people that I want to keep out of Beacon Hills and we have people that we need to protect from them. I am amaze that we haven't been taking over already." She said to him.**

" **So that is a yes?" He asked her.**

" **That is a hell yes." She said to him.**

" **Call your brother and tell him that they need to start on it tonight." He told her and she nodded.**

…

 **Stiles rolled his eyes when the phone rang and he answer it. "What came I do for you Shade?"**

" **Dad said to get started on the fence tonight. And don't roll your eyes at me." She said to him.**

" **They found you already? You drive way too fast. Let me talk to dad." He said to her.**

" **First let me talk to my hellhound." She said to him and Perish was taking the phone from him before he could argue with her.**

" **Shade? Where are you?" Perish asked her.**

" **I am a day away. But I am telling you now I found three of my mates. I haven't told them yet. So you got to be nice to the ones that I am bring with me." She told him.**

" **Fine I will be a nice guy." He said to her and she smiled at the whine in his voice. "Don't worry I can't sleep with them until I court them because they are just humans." She told him.**

" **Are they all three guys?" He asked her and she laughed at that.**

" **No, they all three aren't." She said to him as she push her plate over to Carroll.**

 **Carol smiled because he knew what that meant. John and Peter smiled too. "Are you sure? You didn't eat that much."**

" **She don't eat more then one time a day. She has been like that since she was ten. I believe it is why she is so short." John said to Carroll.**

" **Thank you." Carroll said to her and she nodded to her.**

" **Shade, she is your mate?" Perish asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

" **Nice." He said to her.**

" **Give me the phone back." Stiles said to him.**

" **In a minute." He said to him.**

" **So you are only a day away? That is great but how did you do that?" Perish asked her.**

" **I found some shortcuts through the woods and roads that had no cars on them. So tell him that I didn't drive all that fast. Just under 100." She said and John frowned at her.**

" **She didn't go over 70." Carroll said to John. "She had Sophie my daughter and Carol Rick's son in the car with me."**

" **Good. I was the Sheriff of Beacon Hills until this end of the world happen. Then the town made me the mayor of it. Got a bigger house now so that is good." He said to them.**

" **Tell Shade that I need to talk to dad about the group of people that are asking to be let in." Stiles said to Perish and Shade moaned as she handed John the phone.**

 **Do they have women or kids?" John asked him.**

" **No they don't and I don't like the way they smell. They are humans but I believe they are bad ones." Stiles said to him.**

" **Don't let them in to the town but let them camp out where the fence will go up tomorrow. Keep Derek and Scott with them. Because they will know what is going on." John said to him.**

 **Derek almost attack two of them. How about Aden and Ethan with Scott?" Stiles asked him.**

" **Sounds good keep Derek with you in your room all night." John said to him.**

" **Just keep your hands to your self!" Shade yelled to her brother.**

" **Why does she get the good ones?" Stiles asked his dad.**

" **You should have marked him as your mate." John said to him.**

" **I thought I did." He said to him.**

" **Did he knot you?" Shade asked him.**

" **No!" Stiles growled and she smiled.**

" **Then keep your hands to yourself or I will rip them off and beat you with them before I allow Melissa to sew them back on." She told him.**

" **Damn she isn't playing." Chris said as he came back after he put up the tent that was in her backseat up.**

" **Not on my bed! Perish! Derek!" Stiles screamed and Shade smiled at that.**

" **Take it to my room." Shade growled into the phone.**

" **Thanks." Stiles said to her.**

" **No problem. But make sure Derek don't talk Perish into doing something stupid." Shade said to him.**

" **Got it. You all will be here tomorrow right?" Stiles asked them.**

" **Yes." John said to him.**

" **Good because I am so tire of Perish and Derek fighting about who gets to mate with her when she gets here." Stiles said to them.**

" **Tell them that if they don't stop it they are going to wait until after I court my other mates." She growled into the phone and she heard him laughed.**

" **They heard you and didn't like it." He told her.**

" **Good because I ain't joking about it." She said to him. "I got to charge my phone, Stiles. Tell them I said for them to act their ages."**

" **I will. Bye Shade, Dad, Chris and everyone who is listening to this." Stiles said to them.**

" **Bye Stiles!" They all said before she hung up.**

" **So who are your mates?" Daryl asked her and she smiled.**

" **I found three and they are you, Carroll and Rick." She said to them and they all three looked at her as**

" **So you are already a mother to a 16 boy and a 14 girl?" Her dad asked her.**

" **And a baby girl. Lithe." Carol said as Rick looked at him.**

" **What?" Rick asked them.**

" **Since mom died when she had Lithe Shade is now our mother. She already loves us because we are your kids. Same with Sophie." Carol said to him.**

" **Wow." He said to him.**

" **Imagine how I feel." Shade said as she gave her journal back to Carol. "You make sure he don't get it."**

" **He isn't getting near it." He told her.**

" **I feel so not trusted." Peter said to her.**

" **That is because I know you more then you want me too." She said to him.**

" **Then why did you let me bite you?" He asked her.**

" **Because we both know you were going to bite me anyways no matter what I said to you." She said to him and he nodded to her.**

" **But you are a good alpha." She told him.**

" **I am glad you think that." He said to her.**

" **Why?" She asked him.**

" **Because as the alpha that bitten you he can mate with you." Carol said to her and she narrow her eyes at him and then smiled at him.**

" **You are the one telling my other mates. Lets see how they take it." Shade said to him.**

" **You are mean with your payback." Peter whines at her.**

" **That means you got to court me and not the other way around. Good luck." She told him.**

" **This is going to be funny to watch." John told Chris and he nodded.**

 **Two: Welcome To Beacon Hills…**

 **When they got to the truck that was full of food they all saw the walking dead get off the road as Shade, John and Peter walked in front of the others. Chris was the one in the back of the group so they don't think about trying for the ones in the back.**

" **This is so much easier then killing them." Carroll said to Shade.**

" **It is." She said to her.**

 **They made sure the truck still had the food in it and it did so Daryl got in the cab with Carol and Sophie and started it. "Still full of gas."**

" **Good we have about three hours before we get home." John said to him.**

 **Shade smelt the dead and got into the cab and looked in the back of it to have a dead man in her face. But when he smelt her he back away from her. "Sophie, Carol out."**

" **Daryl you got a arrow?" She asked him and he gave her one. She grab the dead man by his shirt and stuck the arrow in his ear until it can out the other side of his head and he died again. She took the arrow out and threw the guy into the woods.**

" **There now you three are safe." She said to them.**

" **Why he back away from you like that?" Carol asked her.**

" **They are in their animal state like this. Which means they are just looking for food. But every animal know the scent of a predator that is dangerous to them. We are dangerous to the walking dead. We don't turn when they bite us because of our blood and we can kill them faster then they can kill us." She said to him.**

" **Can you show us what you look like as a werewolf?" He asked her and she smiled at him.**

" **In Beacon Hills so the ones in the woods aren't watching us. Get the truck moving. They are after it." She said to Daryl and he did what she told him after she got out and started to head to her car.**

 **That was ours!" A guy said to her and she flashed her eyes at them as her nails became claws and her teeth grew to fangs.**

" **We say that it is ours. Got a problem with it?" She asked him and he put his hands up. Shade catch the arrow headed for her and threw it at the guy and it hit him in the throat.**

 **A different guy came out and smiled at her. She sniffed and whined at him. "Thank you for killing him."**

 **She ran over to him and started to growl at the other guys that were come at him. "My mate!"**

" **Our whore!" A different guy yelled and she moved the guy away from them before she started to change into a wolf and they started to run.**

" **No! Shade! He is safe now." Her dad yelled at her and she started to turn back into a woman.**

" **I will keep you safe. You are no one's whore. You are my mate and that means you are protected now." She said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **My name is Sam." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **Shade." She said to him as she pulled him to the others.**

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Stiles didn't like how the other group just ran away from them after the sun came up but he didn't worry about it because he could smell his sister and Dad scent in the wind. That means that they were almost there. Derek and Perish whined at the scent of their mate because they smelt four different scents with hers.**

" **Didn't she said she only found three mates?" Derek asked Perish.**

" **Yes, but knowing Shade she found another one today." Perish said to him.**

" **I hope it was Sam from the other group. He will be a great mate for us." Derek said to him.**

" **Isn't he the one you were going to attack those two guys over?" Stiles asked him.**

" **They were raping him." Derek said to him.**

" **Did he say no?" Stiles asked him.**

" **Like ten times." Derek growled at him.**

" **Fuck!" Stiles said to him.**

" **That is what I am saying." Derek said to him.**

" **Was he blond? Big mouth?" Stiles asked him.**

" **Yes why?" He asked him.**

" **He is in the middle of Shade's front seat." He said to him as he pointed to the long train of cars and a semi truck coming into town.**

" **Thank god." They all three said as they got off the roof to meet up with the ones that just got here.**

 **When Shade pulled up to the new house Stiles smiled at her. "Nice car. Where did you get it?"**

" **My neighbor at the cabin gave it to me because he didn't want it to be forgotten." She said as she got out and pulled Sam out behind her.**

" **He is the one that was trying to stop them from raping me yesterday." Sam said as he point at Derek.**

" **That is because he knew you were a mate to us." She said to him.**

" **Please tell me this means the leader is dead." Derek said to her.**

" **Yes, she killed him with an arrow that was shot at her. It was awesome to watch." He said to Derek.**

" **Good." He said to him.**

" **The truck has food on it. I call all of the Reese and I mean all of them for me and mine mates." Shade said to them.**

" **That isn't fair." Stiles said to her.**

" **She is the one that killed the dead truck driver so we can have the food." Their dad said as he climb out of the back seat and the puppies followed him out.**

" **Sit!?" John told them and they all sat around his feet.**

" **They are mine too, dad." She told him.**

" **I want Troy." He told her.**

 **Troy's tail started to wag so she nodded to him.**

" **Shadow you are in charge of the others." Shade said as she pointed to the woods and Shadow lead the others into in.**

" **Wow, she listens really well." Derek said to her.**

" **They all do. That is why I think they are werewolves." She said to him.**

" **I want the white wolf." Stiles said to her.**

" **No! Ice, Fire and Shadow are mine if the are real wolves. Sargone and Lobo go together." She said to him.**

" **Fine I will take them." He told her.**

" **Only if they like you." She told him.**

" **Now Derek, Perish go pick out my other mates." Shade said to them and they both looked at Carroll and she nodded to them. They both walked over to the truck as Daryl got out and started to sniff him. When they whine she laughed.**

" **They are good. One more." She said to them and they started to smell the air as she told Rick to run with her fingers and he started to run to the woods. Derek and Perish had him before he got to the woods and took him down to the ground as they were smelling his butt and nuts.**

 **She laughed at that as she went over to them and pulled them off him. "Sorry I didn't think they would sniff you ass and nuts in front of your boy." She said to him.**

" **That was so funny." Carol said as he pick Lithe up from the car seat that she was in.**

" **Oh, a baby." Derek said with a smile as he walked over to her.**

" **My sister." Carol said to him.**

" **You are a mom?" Derek asked her.**

" **I have been for two months now. Or do you not smell or hear it?" She asked him and they all sniff towards her and she ran from them when Perish whined and started towards her.**

" **Stop, Perish! They can be Danny's too. Where is my other mate?" She asked Perish and he pointed across the street at Jackson's house.**

" **Jackson you better not have been fucking my mate." She growled in a whisper to the one watching from his window.**

" **I know better then that Shade." He whisper back to her before he turn to Danny. "Danny you are needed across the street. Shade is home."**

" **I am coming Shade.' He said to her and she smiled at Perish. "I am sorry I didn't know before I left. But Shadow and Fire have been helping me. They both remind we too eat and they don't let any of the other wolf puppies eat. But as we see I am home well and pregnant."**

" **You are pregnant?" Danny asked from the door way.**

" **And you might be the father." She said to him.**

" **Or all three of us could be the fathers." He said to her and she nodded to him. "We are going to be dads!"**

" **I am already a grandpa. Slow down." John said from his chair in the living room.**

" **We are going to have more puppies in the house." She called to him.**

" **Look now me and Melissa are finally together don't make her want to give me up!" He said to her and she cheered.**

" **Why didn't anyone tell me?" She asked them.**

" **He told us not to." Perish said as he pointed to John.**

" **Daddy, the next time you have my mates keep something from me for you, I am not letting you have any red meat for a month." She said to him and he paled.**

" **Tell her everything." He told Perish.**

" **Your dad didn't care if the bite killed him or not. He was tire of the diet you and Stiles had him on. But Chris and Derek told Stiles that the bite would take because it took with you two. He was in heat the night that Melissa came over to see how he was and he mated with her in the kitchen on the table." Perish said to her and she looked at her dad with narrow eyes and he gulped because he knew that she was coming up with her payback.**

" **You had sex on my table?" She asked him and he nodded.**

" **You are going to pay for that." She growled at him.**

" **So you wanted the bite so you could eat more red meat?" She asked him and he nodded to her.**

" **I can't believe you right now. What is it didn't take? What if you died and Stiles was too upset to tell me anything? I can't believe he let it happen." She said to him.**

" **We had him, Derek and Perish go out for food." He said to her.**

" **What?" She growled out and he jumped out of his chair and away from her.**

" **He wouldn't let it happen if he was here." Perish said to her.**

" **That is because he is smarter then they are." She said to him.**

" **Hey, now!" John said and she glared at him.**

" **If I were you I would just keep quiet." She growled to him and he stop talking.**

 **Stiles walked in laughing. "This is why I didn't do anything. I know how Shade is. You are in for it big time."**

 **Danny shook his head before Shade started to go down to her knees. Perish caught her and held her up. "Danny go and open her bedroom door."**

 **Danny ran up the stairs and did what he said. "Stiles I want all of my mates in my room in five minutes."**

" **I got this. Go lay down." Stiles said to her.**

" **Yes, sir." She said before she let Perish carry her up the stairs.**

" **I am sorry, Shade." John called to her.**

" **Not yet, but you will be soon dad." Stiles said to him before he went to go get her mates,**

 **Danny called Melissa to come and look her over. "I will be right there. Tell John he is not going to like me after I look at Shade."**

" **I will with a smile." He told her and she laugh.**

" **Only because Shade is your mate." She said to him.**

" **So? She will protect me from him." He said to her and she laughed again.**

" **Is she going to bite me?" She asked him.**

" **I don't know." He said to her.**

" **Don't worry about it. I might just get John to do it." She said to him.**

" **Why not Scott?" Danny asked her.**

" **Don't want to bow to my son." She said to him.**

" **I get that. Shade said she would do it after she naps. Bring Allison with you." He said to her.**

" **I will." She said as Allison squealed from behind her.**

" **Go see what is take Stiles so long with getting our mates up here." She said before her door open and Stiles came in with Lithe on his hip.**

" **Why didn't you tell me I am a Uncle?" Stiles asked as Rick, Carroll, Daryl, Derek with Sam in his arms walked into the room. Peter walked in too and she shook her head.**

" **Going to tell them now?" She asked him.**

" **Going to tell us what now?" Derek asked in a growl.**

" **I am going to court Shade. Hopeful she will take me as a mate." Peter said to him.**

" **I don't think so!" Perish growled at him.**

" **He is my alpha and he has a right to try but it don't mean that I got to mate with him." She told him.**

" **Fine!" Derek growled out.**

" **And he isn't your alpha anymore. You are the Alpha of this pack now." Derek said to her.**

" **Because he bite me." She said to him.**

" **It don't matter anymore because if he took the bite away you would still be the alpha of this pack." Derek said to her.**

" **He can't take the bite away from her. She was born to be a wolf." Carol said from the doorway.**

" **Rick, Carol do you want to be werewolves? It will most likely take for Carol and Sophie if Carroll don't mind. The older you are the least likely it will take. But it took with my dad and he is older then you are Rick." Shade said to them.**

" **And you are a survivor so it should take with you." Derek said to Rick and Carroll.**

" **I want you all to think about if for three days. Then you tell me after you see us after the full moon three days from today." She said to them.**

" **The whole pack has to meet them before the full moon and scent them so they won't go after them." Stiles said to her.**

" **Get them here tonight." She told him and he nodded before he looked at Danny.**

" **It is time." Stiles said and he smiled.**

" **Thank god, I miss my computer." He said to him.**

" **What are you two up too?" Shade asked them.**

" **It is a surprise." Stiles said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **Oh and the fence is coming along great." She said to him.**

" **We only got the road that you came in on to do and it will be done." Stiles said to her.**

" **Good because I wouldn't put it pass the others to come back tonight." She said to him.**

 **Shade was mad because they were doing something and knowing her twin and Danny it wasn't a good thing. She look at Perish and Derek. "You two know what they are up to?"**

" **No, but it isn't a bad thing." Derek said to her.**

" **How, do you know? You just say you didn't know what they were doing?" She asked him.**

" **Because Danny told me that it wasn't anything bad. Don't you trust Danny?" Derek asked her.**

" **Not, when he is around my brother. Although if it wasn't for Stiles, Danny wouldn't have admit that he like me and wanted to go out with me." She said to him.**

" **See they aren't always up to no good." Derek said to her.**

" **Fine but if they come back smelling like each other like last time I am have a talk with Stiles. And I don't think he will like it." Shade said to him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: More People Come…**

" **Shade! Shade!" Stiles called to his sister trying to wake her up.**

" **What Stiles?" She asked as she sat up with no shirt on.**

" **Put a shirt on more people are at the gate and some of them are like you and our pack. And they are WWE wrestlers." He told her and she grabbed her shirt off the floor and put it on as her three mates sat up and looked at her.**

" **You are excite about these people." Danny growled at her.**

" **I want to see if the ones that I think survive were the ones that did." She said to them as she got out of bed.**

" **It is one in the morning why didn't you tell them to go camp by the fence?" Derek asked him.**

" **Because they threaten to come through the fence and kick us out and take it over." Stiles said to him.**

" **Hunter?" She asked him.**

" **You know it." He told her and she smiled.**

" **He isn't going to like me." She said to him.**

" **I know now come on we only got like three minutes to get to the gate to talk to them." Stiles said and she took off out her window with him right behind her.**

 **Shade shook her head when she heard Hunter tell the ones with him to do it. "You touch that fence and I will make sure you are died tonight." She roared at them as they ran pass the beginning of town to the gate where they were waiting for them.**

 **When she got to the look out point she saw all the ones that she thought would made it and some that she didn't think would. "So if we don't let you all in you are going to come in and take over and throw us out of our homes? That isn't the way to get us to let you in. But the thing about this town is we are the reason it is still normal. So kicking us out will not help you at all." She told them.**

" **Come on I asked for the man in charger." Hunter said to her.**

" **I am the woman in charger because I am more powerful then any of you guys out there. Even the werewolves and vampires. You might want to asked them why." She told Hunter.**

" **Undertaker why is she in charger?" Hunter asked Mark and he sniffed towards her and started to bow and shows her his neck.**

" **She is a True Female Alpha Werewolf and the only one that is stronger then her is A True Female Alpha Wolf and there isn't one any more." He said to him.**

" **So she is a werewolf? So what?" Stephanie asked them.**

" **A Female alpha isn't because she is female. It is because she is really caring with her pack and if anyone kills anyone in her pack she will kill them really slowly and painfully. And as of the end of the world this town has become her pack no matter what they are and you threaten her pack with what you told her brother." Glen said to her.**

" **But it is ok if you can live with the fact that I run this town and what I says goes." Shade said to her.**

" **How old are you?" Hunter asked her.**

" **Old enough to know what I am doing but younger then you and your wife." She said to him.**

" **I said maybe 17." He said to her and she laughed at that.**

" **Try over 25." She said to him.**

" **No way." He said to her.**

" **I am 31." She said to him and Mark nodded to Hunter.**

" **Derek open the gate slowly. I want a line." She said to them all.**

 **Derek started to open the gate when Hunter kicked it and Derek growled at him. "I don't want him in here."**

" **Let him in." She said as she jumped down near the gate.**

" **He is going to try to take over." Derek said to her.**

" **Let him try. It won't happen. This is my town and it is staying my town." Shade said to him and he nodded as he let them in.**

" **Stiles take them to the new town house." She told her brother.**

 **A bus pulled up as they came in and Scott got out of the bus. "This a lot of people. Do we have enough food?"**

" **I will go look." Shade said to him.**

" **I will go with you." Mark said to her.**

" **I don't think any of my mates would like that Mark." "Shade said to him.**

" **That is right." Danny said as he got off the top of the bus.**

" **What are you doing here Danny?" She asked him and he smiled at her.**

" **The surprise is done." He said as he took out a box with a red button on it.**

" **Press it and you with see the light. He said to her and she took the box from him and hit the button and all the lights in Beacon Hills came on.**

" **You got the electricity back on?" She asked him.**

" **This way we came go hunting and get meat to bring home." He told her and she smiled as she hugged him.**

" **Thank you. Now I can have the babies at the hospital." She told him.**

" **Now we can do a lot of things that we couldn't when the world ended.**

" **You are not to do anything to her. This is the only place that has electricity and she is doing good as a leader." Stephanie told her husband.**

" **Fine I won't." He said to her and she looked to Glen and he nodded to her.**

" **Good." She said as they got on the bus and Stiles and Scott got on it.**

" **Shade you want a ride?" Stiles asked her.**

" **I got this." Danny said as a limo pulled up and Aden got out and open the door for Shade.**

" **Thank you Aden." She said to him.**

" **We both walk the same, smell the same and talk the same but you always are able to tell us apart. How?" Aden asked her.**

" **You smell like Kari. Ethan smells like Theo. And I don't like Theo all that much so I remember his scent." She said to him.**

" **He has changed." Aden said to her.**

" **Too late." She said as he helped her in to the limo.**

" **Look, I understand that he almost killed your dad and I am sorry about that but your dad has already forgave him. And Ethan is talking about trying to find a different town. You will lose him and me if you don't try to forgive Theo." Aden said to her and she whined at him.**

" **Fine, you and Ethan bring him over in like five hours and I will talk to him. I will try to forgive him, I promise." She said to him and he smiled at her.**

" **I will." He said before he got behind the wheel and Danny got in. Then Derek and Perish got into the limo too.**

" **Chris and Allison is watching the gate." Derek said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **Good, because I need some more sleep if I am going to talk to Theo." Shade said to him.**

" **So, what are you thinking Shade?" Danny asked her.**

" **I think we got to build more house and stuff like that so if more good people comes we can take them in.**

" **I will talk with Boyd and the others that can do that. We mind have to go and cut trees down to get the wood we need." Shade said to them.**

" **Where at?" Derek asked her.**

" **In Organ." She said to him. "Or Washington."**

" **You really think that they can go there and get the wood and be fine?" Danny asked her.**

" **Yes because we are more then a small town." She said to him.**

" **We are a big pack that takes care of each other." He said to her and she smiled at him.**

" **That is right." She said to him.**

" **I don't like Hunter." Derek said to her and she smiled.**

" **It don't matter if you like him or not. If he thinks that he is getting what he and his wife who thought I would believe that talk about how he will not do anything to try to take over then they both have a surprise coming. Because I know the ones that will not leave if they are kicked out of here." Shade said to them.**

" **Yes, the werewolves that want you and the vampires that want you." Danny said to them.**

" **Doesn't mean they are getting me." She told them.**

" **So the guys that you named your toys after aren't getting you.?" Danny asked her and she smiled.**

" **Not if you all don't want them." She said to them.**

" **The only one I don't want is Peter." Derek said and Danny nodded to her.**

" **So Mark, Glen, Roman, Dean, Seth, Randy and John Cena are able to court me and mated with me and you all?" She asked them.**

" **With ones are the three that were looking at you and Danny like they just found their life at the end of the world?" Derek asked her and she looked at him.**

" **What did they look like?" She asked him.**

" **One had crazy dirty blond hair. One had long black hair and the other on had long brown hair." Derek said to her.**

" **Roman had the long black hair, Dean hair the crazy dirty blond hair and Seth was the brown hair one." She said to him.**

" **I want them as mates." Derek said to her.**

" **Are we almost home?" She asked Aden.**

" **Yes, and your dad is getting in a fight with Hunter."" Aden said to her and she open the door and jumped out and ran to her yard.**

" **WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" She growled out as loud as she could and all of them hit their knees including her dad.**

" **They walked into our house thinking that they are just going to take it away from us." Dad said in a growl and she looks at Hunter.**

" **What? Don't like your new home?" She growled at him and he looked at her to see her eye were still glowing purple that was so dark that it almost looks black.**

" **We are the riches ones here so we should get the bigger houses." He said to her.**

" **My dad is the Mayor and I am his boss so this is our houses. If you don't like that you and whoever will go with you are more then welcome to leave here. But remember that if you leave now you will not be welcome back here." She told them.**

" **You are kicking us out?" He asked her.**

" **No, I am telling you that you are more then welcome to leave if you don't like the rules here is all that I am saying to you." She said to him and he got up off his knees and came at her. Mark and Roman caught him before he could get to her.**

" **She is pregnant and you will die if you hit her." Mark growled to Hunter.**

" **Who is going to kill me?" Hunter asked him.**

" **Started with me, Roman and Dean then her mates will take you out." Mark said to him.**

" **Why are you three going to kill me?" Hunter asked them.**

" **She is our mate." Dean growled to him and he started to paled.**

" **That means if I leave then you all won't be going with me." Hunter said to him.**

" **Don't you hate that me a bitch is getting all of the ones that makes your group safe if you leave here?" She asked him and he growled at her.**

" **They aren't allow to stay if I don't." He said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **I don't think that you know what you are saying. You are a human. You can't tell them that they can't stay here if you leave. It don't matter if you got them to kneel to you as their alpha because a mate goes over the alphas head. When it comes to a mate the mate becomes their life and they will leave the pack they are in to be with their mate." A black man said to him.**

" **How do you know that?" Hunter asked him and a white guy wrapped his body and arms around him as he put his head on his shoulder.**

" **Because that was what I did to be with him my mate." He said to him.**

" **Why?" He asked him.**

" **Because I was trying to make him kill his mate." Theo said to him as him and Ethan walked up.**

" **And you are still here?" Hunter asked him.**

" **Yes, Theo and his mate Ethan are still here because I have forgave him for what he was trying to do to my pack back then because I was a human back then and wasn't what I am now. He even try to kill my and my brother's dad but it is all forgiven." Shade said and they all three looked at her like really.**

" **When did that happen?" Ethan asked her and she smiled.**

" **I forgave him right after he did it but then I was bitten and became this and I couldn't tell him that until I heard that you two were thinking about leaving here. I love you so much Ethan that it help me get out of my own way to tell him that." She said to him.**

" **Thank you, Shade. I know how hard that was for you." He said to here.**

" **Not too hard after I heard that you two were leaving." She told him.**

" **I can't believe that Aden was right about that." Ethan said to her.**

" **Your brother is smarter then anyone but Kari gives him credit for." She said to him.**

" **Well, she is his mate so she gots to said that he is smart." Ethan said to her.**

" **No she don't." Shade said to him.**

" **So are you staying and becoming a part of our pack or are you and the others leaving?" Mason asked Hunter.**

" **We are leaving." Stephanie said to him as she went to her husband.**

" **And I thought you were the smart one." Shade said to her.**

" **We will find a different town in a different state to take over. Don't worry about us. We will survive." Stephanie said to her.**

" **I believe it. But don't try to start a war with us because we know a lot more about fighting in a war then you do." Shade said to her.**

" **How is that?" Hunter asked her.**

" **My pack and I were Black Octets. We were the one that went in to stop the war." She told him.**

" **Did they know you all were werewolves?" He asked her.**

" **Why do you think we were the ones that they asked to find the guy that they put in the ocean after we killed him. I should be dead if I was a human still." She told him.**

" **What?" Her dad asked her.**

" **Why do you think we had so much time off after that?" She asked him.**

" **Because you and your team did what no one else could do." He said to her and she smiled.**

" **That was a tiny bit of it." She said to him.**

" **Why wasn't I told about this?" He asked her.**

" **Because we couldn't tell any one about it." She said to him.**

" **I am your dad not anyone." He said to her.**

" **You weren't able to know or you would have been told, daddy." She said to him.**

" **That was were you find out that you were a true female alpha wasn't it?" Peter asked her.**

" **Yes, it was." She said to him.**

" **But you came back and still listen to me." He said to her.**

" **I couldn't let you know that you weren't my alpha anymore. You would have try to take the bite back and I would have killed you again." She said to him.**

" **I wouldn't have killed you. I would have mated with you." He said to her.**

" **No you wouldn't. You may court me but you aren't a mate of mine. Sorry, Peter." She said to him.**

" **Wait a minute here." Hunter said to them.**

" **What?" She asked him.**

" **How did they find out what you were?" He asked her.**

" **They make the training really hard for humans and it was a piece of cake for us." Stiles said to him.**

" **You were in it to?" Hunter asked him.**

" **We all were. Even us Humans that ran with werewolves." Mason said to him.**

" **You were a human until that one time." Shade said to him.**

" **Yes. Thank you for that." Mason said to him.**

" **What happen?" Liam's dad asked them.**

" **I was blown up by a bomb and she bite me after they found all of my body parts and Stiles was sewing them on so I could heal right. He was the medic when we out in the field." Mason said to him.**

" **He was too important to us to not help." Shade said to him.**

" **Damn right he was and is." Liam said to her.**

" **What else didn't you all tell us?" Daniel Liam's dad asked us.**

" **A lot of things that we aren't getting into here. If you all are leaving then Derek and Perish are walking you all to the gate and you are leaving now. Oh and the town in Washington that is right above us is ours too. We already got a group of our werewolves there and We will tell them about you all." She said to them.**

" **How? Isn't like they have a phone there." Stephanie said to them.**

" **Yes they do." Stiles said to her and she growled at them.**

 **That was until they all growled at her and she got behind her husband. "That is why you don't growl at werewolves hell any weres."**

" **What?" Hunter asked them.**

" **You think werewolves are the only ones out there?" Lydia asked him.**

" **No." He said to her.**

" **Good because werewolves are the only ones that don't just kill before asking questions. They aren't like us unless they like the way you smell." Lydia said to them.**

" **And you not the stuff you put on to smell good. They don't like them." Shade said to her as she looked at them.**

" **Unless it is something a were made for humans to wear." Danny said to them.**

" **With one is that?" Hunter asked him.**

" **Ammonite is made but were foxes." Shade said to them.**

" **Really?" Hunter asked them.**

 **Really." Mark and Derek said at the same time.**

" **And just so you two know you children are alive. They are scare but they are alive." Lydia said to them.**

" **How do you know that?" Stephanie asked her.**

" **I am not a werewolf I am a banshee and I know when people die and I know when they are about to die. They are taking care of themselves but they need you two. And Shade knows that you two think you two know everything but she knows how to get to your house and to your kids. Which means that she and Derek and Perish are going with you. Mark, Glen and the others are going too because I still don't trust you two." Lydia said to her and she nodded.**

" **We deserve that." Stephanie said to her.**

 **Shade looked at Lydia and she smiled at her. "You maybe my best friend but you are pushing that line again." Shade said to her.**

" **Look I know that you aren't willing to leave here with them by yourself. But you got three of your mates going with you because Danny is going too." Lydia said to her.**

" **Fine but you and Stiles are in charge together. Not you make the decision and he agrees with you. If he don't like it then it isn't going to happen. And no Jackson isn't allow to change his mind because Stiles is now more powerful then he is." Shade said to her.**

" **What?" Sties asked as he flash his eyes at Shade.**

" **Another True Alpha. Runs in our bloodline." Shade said to him.**

" **Why now?" Stiles asked her.**

" **Because today is your 31 birthday." She said to him.**

" **Why 31?" Stiles asked her.**

" **Because you are old enough to know better and still young enough to not care unless you want to. And the color of your eyes tells us that you do care.' She told him.**

" **So that means that you would still have been a true female alpha at 31 if we weren't in the military. Right?" He asked her.**

" **Damn right." She said to him.**

" **Oh and Scott you and me are going to talk when we get back." She told Scott and he looked at her with fear in his eyes.**

" **I am not mad at you anymore." She told him and he nodded to her.**

" **She might not be but I am." Stiles said to him.**

" **Behave Stiles." Shade told him.**

" **I can't promises you that I will. You might want to take him too." Stiles said to her.**

" **You must be piss." She said to him as she nodded to Scott. "You are coming with me and my mates."**

" **We would like to go mom." Carol shout at her and she turn to see her other mates.**

" **Fine! We are leaving in two hours by cars. Aden and Ethan you two and Theo are coming with us. We are taking the limos. Get them gas up and loaded with our weapons for the humans.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four: Saving the Kids… Pt. 1**

" **Ok, everyone that is going get in the limos. The white one is ours." Shade told them.**

" **Why?" Hunter asked her.**

" **Because I called it." She said as she walked to it.**

 **Ethan you and Theo with me. Aden you drive them but don't take any shit from them." Shade said to him.**

" **I won't." He said as he walked to the other limo and got into the driver side.**

" **You think we are mean to everyone?" Stephanie asked her.**

" **Well, you did try to take over after saying you wouldn't." Derek said to her.**

" **But Shade knew that you were lying although you thought that you were able to hide it." Danny said to them.**

" **Beside I might be a bitch but I will give you two another chance after we get to your kids. Because of them." She said to them.**

" **Really?" Stephanie asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to them.**

" **Thank you. We want our kids to be safe." Hunter said to her.**

" **Good because so do I." She said to them.**

" **You are lucky. I would just take your kids and leave you there." Derek said to them.**

" **Derek, that is enough. They will not take a chance with their children's safety now that they know they are alive. You think you are the only one that gets mean and angry when you lose the ones that mean something to you Derek? I really should have known why they were being like that." Shade said to him.**

" **I lost my whole family beside Cora and Peter." He said to her and she nodded to him.**

" **They though they lost their whole family too." She said to him. "You forget that humans don't have the bond that tells them when someone in their family dies. So they just thought that they were dead." Shade said to him.**

" **We are glad that you understand that." Stephanie said to her.**

" **I like your characters because you two are great at what you do. But this is real life and I will not let you two get what you two want just because of who you two are. This is happening because we need all the kids that we can have because they are going to be the future. Like really the future of the world. Beside they are the ones that need to be protected. This is why we are going for them." Shade told them.**

" **We are very glad you are helping us. Thank you." Hunter said to her.**

" **You are welcome." Shade said to him.**

 **Rick and Daryl watched without saying anything until they got into the limo with Shade and her other mates. "We don't trust them."**

" **We don't either but Shade calls the shots here. Beside we can't have their children pay for what they did." Derek said to Daryl.**

" **And that took a lot for him to be able to say that." Shade said to him.**

" **Yes, it did." Derek said to them.**

" **Do you trust them?" Daryl asked her.**

" **Do I have Dumb written on my forehead?" Shade asked him.**

" **Then it really is about their children?" Carol asked her.**

" **100% about their children." She said to him.**

" **Ethan let your brother drive in front." Shade called to him.**

" **No problem." He said as Aden started to drive.**

" **Peter should be here with us. I don't trust him not to take the bite from Stiles." Derek said to her.**

" **I already took care of that. See Stiles might not know who his mates are but I know." She said to him.**

" **Jackson and Lydia." Derek said to her.**

" **That is right. I knew that Lydia like him but she didn't know that Jackson liked him too. They should be mated when we get back. Because this trip is going to take about two weeks to make it there and back."**

" **How do you know that?" Rick asked her.**

" **We have to go to Mass. And that is on the other side of the country." Shade said to him.**

" **You are leaving your home for a two week trip when you just got back yesterday?" Daryl asked her.**

" **Shit. Aden and Ethan stop." Shade said and they both stop right out of the gate.**

 **Shade open the door to her limo and called. "Shadow, Fire, Ice, Sargone, Lobow!"**

 **She waited for two minutes until she heard them at the gate and the gate open and they ran to the limo and got in it with them. "Good babies."**

 **Shade closed the door and said. "Ok we can go now."**

" **Really?" Derek asked her.**

" **It they are werewolves they would turn human before we get back. I want to be there for that." Shade said to Derek.**

" **Where is Troy?" Carol asked her.**

" **He is with my dad. He likes him." Shade said to him.**

 **You dad reminds me of my dad." Carol said to her.**

" **Not me. They both use to be cops. But they are two different people thank god." Shade said to him.**

" **But I do love a guy in uniforms. These two were cops too." She said as she pointed to Derek and Perish.**

" **So which one is your first mate?" Carol asked her.**

" **They both knotted me at the same time. So they both are, no that isn't right. Danny was my first mate. But they did knot me at the same time. But Danny is my first mate." She said to him.**

" **I thought that he was gay the first time I saw him." Rick said to her.**

" **She is the only girl I will sleep with until Carroll becomes a mate. Then I will only do two women my whole life. I was gay until I got bit by Shade. It took her brother hitting on me in front of her for me to tell her that I wanted to go out with her." Danny said to them.**

" **What is knotting?" Rick asked them.**

" **It is what born weres and other supernatural people get at the base of their dicks that lock them in their mate as they come and about an hour after they are done coming to hopeful get her pregnant." Derek said to them.**

" **So he didn't knot you?" Daryl asked her as he pointed to Danny.**

" **Yes he did because he was a human born to become a werewolves. He had a wolf that was sleeping until I bitten him. The human was to strong for the wolf to try to take over so it didn't try. Until I bitten him. Then he became what we called a born bitten wolf. That is why he can still be a daddy to my puppies in here." Shade said to him.**

" **Wait you were bitten." Carol said to her.**

" **But you were right. I was born to be a wolf. It is in our bloodline." She said to him.**

" **The reason your bother became a true alpha. You both were born to be a wolf." He said to her.**

" **You got it." Shade said to him.**

" **You two are twins right?" Carol asked her.**

" **Yes." She said to him.**

" **Then why aren't you both true female alphas?" Carol asked her.**

" **Different eggs. I was in the first egg. He was in the second egg. There were two more but the didn't make it. They weren't as strong as we were." Shade said to them.**

" **What?" Rick asked her.**

" **We were stronger then they were so we each absorber one of them. We both have two DNA's in us. The reason I have so many mates and Stiles has two more mates." Shade said to him.**

" **How smart are you?" Rick asked her.**

" **She was done with high school at age 12. Did three colleges before she was 18. The she came home and told us that the military wanted us to join the Marines. So that was what we did. That was when she became a true female alpha." Danny said to him.**

" **When didn't she say it?" Rick asked them.**

" **I don't talk about myself." She told him.**

" **Why not?" Carol asked her.**

" **I don't like to tell people about the things that I have done because I didn't do them for me. I did them for my pack." She said to him.**

" **You don't like to brag?" Daryl asked her.**

" **No." She said to him.**

 **Stiles watched Lydia and Jackson as they walked towards him. "Goddess, Asshole?"**

 **Jackson looked down at that and Stiles grab his chin and moved his face so they were looking at each other. "I don't mean it that way you took it. I will never call you that again."**

" **Goddess, God what can I do for you two?" Stiles asked as he let his face go.**

" **Mate with us?" Lydia asked him and Jackson nodded with a smile at him.**

" **You both are my mates?" he asked them and they both nodded to him. "How?"**

" **You were born to be a true alpha and you were born to be a wolf. Scott wasn't born to be a wolf. The reason he gots one mate and you got two." Lydia said to him.**

" **When did you two know that you wanted me?" Stiles asked them.**

" **I had feelings for you since we were in 12 grade and I just realize that they weren't bad feelings. Lydia just told me that she wanted to mate with you." Jackson said to him.**

" **Your sister told us to stop being scare and man up and tell you that we want to mate with you." Lydia said to him and he smiled.**

" **I can hear her telling you that." Stiles said with a laugh.**

" **She think Peter is going to try to take the bite from you. But she told your dad and Chris to so they are going to be watching him." Jackson said to him.**

" **But he can't take the bite from me. I was born to be a wolf. Just like Shade was." He said to him.**

" **True, and just so you know you have two other mates and Peter might try to become one because he was the one that bit you." Lydia said to him.**

" **The only thing that I like about him is he will do anything for his pack. Beside how intelligent he is. That is really sexy but I don't think he is my mate." Stiles said to her.**

" **Are you sure?" Jackson asked him as he looked over his shoulder.**

" **Peter you aren't my mate." He said to him.**

" **How do you know?" Peter asked in his ear.**

" **Because you would have knew that right after you bit me." Stiles said to him and Peter growled.**

" **Either you mate with me or I take back the bite." Peter said to him and Stiles turned around and looked up at him before he attacked him with his teeth and claws. Peter didn't think he would attack him and wasn't ready for it.**

" **You think I am scare of you? I wasn't when I wasn't an alpha so I ain't now that I am a alpha. You want the bite taking away from me then you are going to fight to take it back." Stiles said to him and he uppercut Peter so hard he flew into a tree that was behind him over a hundred feet.**

 **Peter was coming at him when he had John and Chris in his way. Peter knew that Shade knew what he was going to do and made sure he wasn't able to do it. "You aren't taking to bite away from my son!"**

" **Yes, I will." Peter growled at him and he smiled.**

" **Shade told us that if you don't stop trying to take the bite away from Stiles that we can kick you out." John said to him and he stop trying to get to Stiles and looked at John.**

" **She told you two to kick me out if I take the bite away from him?" Peter asked them.**

" **Yes." Chris said to him.**

" **Stiles is her twin Peter. She does love him." John said to him.**

" **Then after she has the babies she would hunt you down and kill you for killing her brother." Chris said to him and he backed away from them.**

" **I am going home and stay there." Peter said to them.**

" **Smart man." John said to him as he turn and ran towards his house in the woods.**

" **That is one thing he is when it comes to saving himself." Stiles said to him.**

…

 **Shade was really worrying about her brother and her mates knew it. "Peter won't take it away from him. He is too smart to piss you off like that."**

" **He will try. I know he will." She said to him.**

" **You got your dad and Chris watching over him. There is no way he is going to get to him." Derek said to her and she nodded because she knew that they were right about that.**

" **I told them if he don't stop trying to take it away from him to just kick him out." She told him.**

" **Good." He told her.**

 **Shade was really scared that her brother was going to die and then she got mad at the thought of him killing her brother. She was hoping that he wasn't dumb enough to go after a true female werewolf's twin brother. Her mates were smelling all of her moods so they knew the moment that she was happy. "You were going through a lot of moods in ten minutes."**

" **I was thinking about a lot of things." She said to Parish.**


	5. Chapter 5

5: Saving The Kids… Pt 2...

Shade was glade that she knew some ways to make the ride least then a week. When they got to the town they lived in she knew that they would have to leave the cars to get to the kids. So they pulled into the last parking lot that they came to and they all got out of the limos and got together so they can talk about how long they were going to be walking until they get to the kids. Then they had to talk about how they were going to get to them. And Derek Danny and Parish wanted to tell the others that Shade is to walk in the middle so she was safe.

"You do realize that I can take care of myself even if I am pregnant." She said to them.

"From the middle of the group." Parish said to her.

"I don't listen to you guys you all realize that right?" She asked them.

"You are pregnant Shade, you got to think about the babies." Danny said to her.

"We don't know how many babies I am having. It can be just one but I get it. Next time talk to me before you bring it up like this." She said to them and they look at her.

"You going to stay in the middle?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, I will." She said to him.

"Thank you, Shade I know how hard this will be for you." Parish said to her.

"It isn't hard to know that it will keep my mates happy and that is what matters to me. Nothing else beside the child matters to me." She said to them.

"That is our mate." Derek said to her.

"You two do know we are only here for the kids right?" Derek asked them.

"And anyone else that is alive if they are good people." Shade said as she looked at Derek.

"Fine. Anyone else that is alive if they are good people." He said and she smiled at him.

"Thank you all for doing this for us although none of you really like us." Hunter said to them.

"It isn't that we don't like you. It is the first impression wasn't a great one you know thinking that if though the world is ending you can still be the way you were before. That isn't good to be working for you two. This is about saving the whole world. Get use to not getting everything that you think you should have." Scott said to them and Shade looked at him like she couldn't believe that he was the one that said that.

"Wow, Scott!" She said to him and he smiled at her. She knew that smile and she knew why he was giving her that smile. "Not happening. We are still talking about the dumb thing you did to my dad. Don't think you aren't getting yelled at. We are just waiting for the ride back."

"He asked." He said to her.

"And you should have said no." She said to him.

"He wanted to be able to stand by your side in a fight with out you having to protect him." Scott said to her.

"Is that what he said to you?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said to her and she knew he was telling her the truth.

"Thank you for telling me the truth. Dad isn't going to like me when we get back. I can't believe he lied to me without me hearing." She said to them.

"This way." Hunter said as they turn to the left.

They walk don the street and none of the walkers were coming at them. They were walking away from them. "They weren't doing this when your guys weren't with us." Mark said to them.

"It is Shade, Scott, Danny, Derek and me. We are Alphas. Shade is a true female alpha. Scott is a true alpha, Danny is a true demiwolf alpha, Derek is a Born Wolf Alpha and I am a hellhound alpha. And four of us are mated together. Scott's mate is at the town. So we are much more powerful them any others that they have come around. They feel our power. That is why they are staying away." Parish said to him.

"I knew you weren't a werewolf." Glen said to him.

"Nope." He said to him.

"There is our house," Stephanie said to them and Shade shush them.

That was when she heard the five heart beats in the house.

"Five people. They are faint but they are strong. Derek you stay her with Scott and Danny. The rest of us are going in to get them out and don't argue with me." She said to him.

"Fine, just hurry up in there." He told her.

"We will. Come on you guys." Shade said to the others. Derek and Danny grabbed her and they both kissed her cheeks and she kissed theirs too. They let her go and she walked at the back of the ones heading to the house before Parish pulled her up to his side. He will protect her no matte what is happening. Her and their baby or babies are what are important to him.

Hunter and Stephanie let them into the house and Shade pulled them back just as Vince came around with a bat aimed at Hunter's head. "Dad! It is us."

Vince dropped the bat as Shane came down the stairs with the girls behind him. "Stephanie?"

"Mom! Dad!" The girls yelled to them.

"Who are they?" Shane asked looked at Shade and Parish.

"They are the reason we got here to take you all to the safe place." Hunter said to him.

"They aren't human." Shane said to him.

"We were born human." Shade said to him.

"Beside you aren't human either." Shade said to him and he hissed at her.

"Told you, werelerpond." She snarled at him as her eyes changed color and he bowed to her.

"Alpha." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"Get up. Grab the girls clothes and what they need and lets go back to the cars and get away from here." Shade said to him.

"As you wish alpha." He said to her and she shook her head.

"You don't have to call me alpha. I go by Shade." She said to him.

"Of course Shade." He said as he went to go do what she told him.

"I am not bowing to you." Vince said to her.

"No one has to bow to me. He just told me that he understands that I am the one in charge and he will not try to take it from me. And him I trust because he knows that he has more then one person to get through to take it away from me and he don't want to try that." Shade said to him and he looked at her and nodded as he grabbed his daughter and son in law in a hug that their girls joined in.

"Believe me if it wasn't children here we wouldn't be here. They are the future and they all matter no matter if they are human or not." She said as she patted her stomach.

"Thank you for coming to get them. We are allow to go too right?" Vince asked her.

"If you understand that no matter who you are that it don't matter anymore and you are a part of the big picture and everyone helps in Beacon Hills." Shade said to him and he nodded to her and she smiled at him.

"Ask your daughter what happen when they came in and thought they were going to get what they want no matter they said that they wouldn't act like that and try to take over. Although that was how they found out that their children were alive." Shade said to him.

"I didn't raise you like that Stephanie." He said to her and she looked down.

"I know and I am sorry about what we did but it was the way swe found out the kids were alive still." She said to him.

"And she is still letting us still there although one of her mates don't want us there. Not his fault though." Hunter said to him.

"Is it really safe?" Vince asked them.

"Yes it is." Hunter said to him and he smiled at that.

"Can we have a house for all of our family?" Vince asked her and she smiled at that.

"You all can have a house down the road from my house." She said to him.

"Thank you." Stephanie said to her.

Shade waved her thank you off but when she hugged her she scented her neck and Stephanie moved her head so she could get more room. Derek growled from outside and she moved fast to the open door to see a group of werelerponds running towards the house. She stood on the porch nd howled loudly at them and they all stop and hit their knees where they were.

Parish was at her side and they both walked out to the front yard as Shane came out the door. "I told you all to stay there that we will come to get you because I am not leaving my mate or my kids."

"Sorry Alpha we smelt them on the wind and we just ran here as fast as we could." A man said to him and she saw that it was Daniel the GM of Smackdown.

"They wanted to protect their alpha Shane. That is the reason they didn't listen to you. They are coming with us but we need two more limos." Shade said to them.

"We have three that are gas up and ready to go. We just need to get the cars out of the way in the streets." Daniel said to her.

"They will help you. I would to if I wasn't pregnant." She said to them.

"Bring all three of them." She said to them.

"Shane go get your family. Take Danny and Scott." She said and they both waved to him.

"Thank you." He said as he handed the bags that he had to Mark and Glenn.

"Stop thanking me. You re great people to start the new world with. And all children are welcome. No matter what they are." She said to him.

"You mean female or male right?" Stephanie asked her.

"Or weres or human. Wolfs or Loins it don't matter as long as they are great to have around. It don't matter if they are kids. And if the kids stay then their parents stay too." She said to her.

"So as long as they are with kids they get to stay?" Vince asked her.

"Only if the kids wants them there. No one is getting abuse with me as the leader. No one!" She growled at him.

"Good." He said to her and she smiled at him.

It took two hours to get all the cars out of the way for them to leave but they got away the same day and that was all that matter to Shade. She was upset that Lydia Vince's wife didn't make it. But she was glade that she was the only one in the family that didn't make it. It was something that not everyone could say.

Vince was staying near her and it was something that she wasn't use to. He even rode in the same limo as her. And she wasn't the only one that thought that it was weird. Stephanie didn't like it but she didn't say anything to him. But Parish did. "You do know that your daughter is getting mad at you."

"I am mad at her. She knows better to try to take over when you guys let her and the others in and you didn't have too. She should have thank you and try to help." He said to him.

"She and Hunter were mad because they thought they lost all of you. Believe me they wouldn't have done that if they knew you all were still alive. When they heard that their daughters were still alive they stop trying to take over and say they were sorry. Derek didn't believe them but I knew that they were telling the truth." Shade said to him.

"You know when we get closer we should hunt and get some meat for the town." Danny said to her and she smiled at tht.

"Yes. Now I am hungry." She said to them and Shadow whined at her and she smiled down at her.

"It is ok, Shadow." She said as Daryl handed her a bag of food and she looked in to see two sandwiches and some Reese and she smiled at him.

She grab the first sandwich and started to eat it as Shadow nodded at Daryl. Then Shadow started to change right in front of them. She became a 5 year human girl and Shade smiled at that. She was right about them. Vince was starring at her and she growled at him. Carl gave her a shirt that was his to put on and helped her put it on as her sisters and brothers started to change in to 5 year old humans.

"Looks like you are a mother again." Derek said to her.

"I was hoping that they were werewolves." She said to him.

"Thank you fo taking us in, Shade." Shadow said to her and she nodded to her.

"No way was I leaving you six out in the woods with out a mother." She said to her.

Shade was eating the sandwiches as she was watching the others trying not to stare at the one that were puppies but are now human. "My dad is going to get a surprise."

"Not until we get back." Shadow said to her.

"Why?" Shade asked her.

"Because of our mother's Uncle. The one that wanted you as a mate." She said to her.

"You are Cora's kids?" Derek asked her and she looked at him.

"Yes, Uncle Derek." She said to him and he smiled a sad smile.

"She isn't dead. She is in the woods at the town where she was born. She was watching Shade with us. She is watching Troy with her dad." Shadow said to him.

"Where was she when I found you all?" Shade asked her.

"With the real wolf puppies. She is a lot like you Shade. She could leave them alone to die. She was going to bring them back to the den but then you found us and she knew that you were pregnant with her brother's baby so she just let you take us home with you. She follow you with the real puppies. She will come to talk with you all when we get back." Shadow said to her.

"She don't talk like a five year old." Vince said to them.

"That is because werewolves grow faster in mind and body then a human does. She is five in body but she is ten in mind. She is only 6 months old as a human." Shade said to him.

"Wow." He said to her.

"You are telling me. Derek when I turn into a wolf you, Parish and Stiles are the ones that are in charge. Danny you are the one that makes sure that we have what we need for the town to grow. Call Boyd. Erica and Isaac and tell them to cut enough wood down to build about fifty houses. I don't care how big they are. Nothing that is only a one bedroom though. We need house that can house a whole family in it." She said to them.

"We got this Shade." Danny said to her.

"I know you do but I want the others to know." She said to him.

"They will behave." Vince said to her.

"They will if they want to stay where it is safe for their kids to grow up at." She said to him.

"They will." He said to her.

"Good." She said to him and he nodded to her.

"I thought that you will not become a wolf to hae your baby?" Rick asked her.

"I was born to be a werewolf. Or a wolf either way we become wolves to have our babies. I was born to be one so I was a born bitten werewolf and they go with the born werewolves rules." Shade said to him.

"Oh." So when are we becoming a mate?" He asked her and she smiled at him.

"When you want to." She said to them.

"When we get back I want to be a mate." Daryl and him said together.

"You do know that means that you have to sleep with all of us, right?" Danny asked them.

"After they are with me." She said to them.

"That wasn't how we did it for them." Danny said as he looked at Derek and Parish.

"That is because they weren't human." She said to him.

Carl smiled at Danny. "You don't think they are going to mate with you guys do you?"

"I don't know." Danny said to him.

"They don't know that I know this but them and Carroll have been fucking for about three months. They started with just them." Carl said to him.

The two guys looked at him. "How did you know that?"

"You three always go out together and come back smelling like sex." He said to them.

"Told you he wasn't dumb." Carroll said to them.

"You don't mind?" Rick sked him.

"Are you happy with them?" Carl asked him.

"Yes." He said to his son.

"Then it don't bother me." He said to him.

"Thank you." Rick said to him.

"Dad, it is the end of the old world. This new world we are going to make it better then it was because we are going to make the world with love no matter what or who you love." Carl said to him.

"He is really too smart." Vince said to them.

"Took after his mother." Rick said to him.

"She said I took after you with that." Carl said to him.

"We always argue over that." He said to him.

…

Stiles felt his sister coming back and he knew that she had more then the kids they went to get with her. But as long as they are good people they have no worries. "Stiles your sister is on the phone."

Stiles looked at Allison nd smiled to her as she gave him the phone. "She will be here soon Allison and then you will be the ones that she will be watching over. You are doing good with becoming a werewolf."

"Thank you, Alpha Stiles." Allison said to him and he nodded to her.

"How many are you bring back?" He asked her.

"About thirty people. They all are good. And they know we are the ones in charge and that if theycan' follow us that they will be kicked out." She said to him and he smiled.

"Peter has stayed in his house since you have left because he knows you will kill him if he try to take the bite back." Stiles said to her and she hummed.

"Good, because guess what?" She asked him.

"What?" He asked her.

"No you got to guess Stiles." She said to him.

"Is it the fact that Cora is here in the woods and she is y other mate?" He asked her and she smiled at the phone.

"I didn't know the last thing. But yes to the first thing." She said to him.

"She came out today when Troy became a human kid." He said to her.

"How did dad take that?" She asked him.

"Better then I thought he would. He didn't yell or pass out." He told her.

"Damn it!" She said to him.

"I know right." Stiles said to her.

"We are mean to him you know." She said to him.

"He shouldn't have made a dumb decision." Stiles said to her.

"He did it so he could help us without us having to worry about him Stiles. You and I should have knew that." She said to him.

"That is what he told Scott?" Stiles asked her.

"Yes." She said to him.

"Good, I knew he wasn't telling the whole truth." Stiles said to her.

"Me to." She said to him.


End file.
